Sealing Relapse: Broken Arc
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: The name's Alexa or it was till I die, with the rest of my family members. I die on my 16th birthday how special. And I didn't go to heaven nor heck. So where did I go?... So where am I? I didn't appect here... Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister story to Moon's relapse: Karma Arc, read it for more information. I don't own Naruto, but I own both Manari Uzumaki, Yuumi Uzumaki, Neo Inuzuka, Nemi Uchiha, and Mitsuki Uchiha.**

* * *

**Pre-chapter: Death for a life**

**I couldn't believe my and their luck how could this happen and could have I change for they survive. I didn't care about me just them. Their family and my first concern. Not me, not you, and not anyone else. But my older twin sister beat me to the punch by thirteen seconds. Not enough to save my life, not enough to save anyone, but she tried. And that all that matter. I was sixteen years old and dead on my own birthday, along with the rest of my family and three hundred other people I didn't know. A great way to die. By a mistake, one little mistake that took all our life. Just like that we were gone. **  
**Being a ghost watch the aftermath isn't fun. It confusing as heck, and the worse thing is the cold, darkness, and alone feeling that wrapped around my core. You wouldn't understand, the core thing. Think of spirit embodiment, and it a lot like our soul forms. Nothing change for what felt like forever, but that wasn't true, every now and again some weird happened and I don't know how to explain it. But it was strange.**  
**It was like I was drowning or more like floating in water. **  
**Until it change at a moments notices. It didn't feel like, cold, alone, and darkness anymore, it was a light, safe, warm, and peaceful sensation.**  
**And the time pass, I don't know how long pass, but only being able to eat, sleep and only move around a little, makes it pass very slowly. But that just my look at it. It seem. **  
**Until finally something change, and by change. I really mean change. Pain coursed through my body, I didn't know what was happening. I was terrified of what **  
**ever this was. A light was at the end of the tunnel, and the feeling up till then broke has I went to it. And a cold wind touched my body, I screamed with all I had. Someone was holding me in their palms, were these people giants? Did I just get born again? If so where am I?**

**And so I got reborn in the world of Naruto.**

* * *

**Main Character-**

**Name: Manari Uzumaki**  
**Age: 4-19**  
**Hair: Medium Red**  
**Eye: Green**  
**Height: 5'1"**  
**Weight: 95lbs.**  
**Clan: Uzumaki**  
**Village: Cloud**  
**History: Manari and her mother use to live in Kumogakure. Manari was raised around A and Killer Bee. Till she and her mother Yuumi was betrayed by someone close to them. And Yuumi was caught for something she never did, Manari escaped alone heading toward anywhere for safety.**  
**Kekkei genkai: Blood bite- blood fill healing chakra that heals **

**Likes:**  
**+ Fuffie**  
**+ Natural Chakra**  
**+ Mother**  
**+ Rain**  
**+ The Ocean**  
**+ Snow**  
**+ Sealing**  
**+ Animals**  
**+ Healing**  
**+ Nighttime**

**Dislikes:**  
**- Fire**  
**- Hot/warm weather**  
**- dry climates**  
**- Suna**  
**- Neo Inuzuka**  
**- Uchiha Nemi**  
**- Blood**  
**- Summertime**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me how to make it better.**

**Read & review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sister story to Moon's relapse: Karma Arc, read it for more information. I don't own Naruto, but I own only Manari Uzumaki, Yuumi Uzumaki, Neo Inuzuka, Nemi Uchiha, and Mitsuki Uchiha.**

**I would like thank all who add my story and read it.**

* * *

**Hi I'm new-born infant baby, and no I'm not kidding. My mental age is that of a sixteen year-old teenager. And I'm in a body of an infant. Which is perfectly awesome. Can't you tell I'm kidding, well one things for sure, my humor is the same as always. But that still doesn't tell me where I am. Why did I possible get a second chance at live and not someone else? Me! Really me and not my perfected sister! **

**Okay. Okay. Enough of that. **

**I needed to get that out of my system. Like all good thing come to an end. My thoughts drifted off as I looked at that the dark red-haired woman holding me. I figured, she was my mother, or a family member of mine. Her hair reached a little above her waist. She held me like i was the last light left in the world, her anchor, her sole duty that she could only do. And she did.**

**"Manari-chan. My perious little baby girl."**

**Manari wasn't my name, so why was she calling me that. Please god no. I don't want a baby again. To go through life again, I was grateful that I learn japanese or most of the language, in my previous life. So i could understand most of what the woman was saying.**

**"Manari-chan, I'm your kaa-chan, Yuumi Uzumaki." She spoken out of breath to me. **

**Wait! Uzumaki? That sounds familiar to me. But why was that. It was right there in my mind but a block lock it up tight. Why did it feel so important to me. And why it strike fear deep in me.**

**The name's Uzumaki Manari, a newborn infant. My like sucks. And now I have to start all over with from the very beginning with no skips. Great this well take a while. Hope your comfortable let start at the beginning. And no i don't mean going through the birth, but it does start right after.**

**Being a baby has it limits, so I let my baby mind take control. It was till I was two and half, I had a rude awakening. I did something Kaa-chan told me never to do. I used my Sealing knowledge of the Uzumaki clan, know Fuinjutsu. Sealing techniques. Our techniques. My technique. My Five Ring. Something very difficult, something an advance seal master would be able to do. Not me, and sealed the Eight tailed beast into a friend of mine. partly I might add. That how Kaa-chan, was taken for my mistake, and me running from the Cloud Village.**

* * *

**Read and Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was being followed. I just knew it. And the bad thing I couldn't do a thing about it. And I hated that.

It been awhile. And i couldn't of lost them yet.

No. No. Genjutsu. How could I been lulled into it.

"Kai. KAI!" I shouted out.

An the illusion broke.

I was caught and in the enemies camp site.

I was bound and gagged. It wasn't one of my prouder days. Sigh

I looked around at the sleeping shinobi. Who were suppose to being me.

Their fault.

Remembrance, was following me today. I was thanking my Kaa-chan, for her harsh training session. Most was basic stuff, like how to ecsape rope traps. Sorta like what I was in right now.

'Love you Kaa-chan. Sorry.'

I have no time to dwell on that.

I need to get out here while I have chance to do so.

And this might be my only chance to do so.

And I took my chance. Sue me. I'm three and normal three-years old would wait for Kaa-chan. But I'm not a normal three-year old. I knew Kaa-chan wasn't coming to my rescue.

She was either being tortured or was dead.

I knew the truth, and for once in my life I wished I was ignorant about this stuff.

'Don't open this scroll till you know that your out kumo and it's surrounding area. And out of kumo ninja reach. Understand Manari-chan?'

'Hai, Kaa-chan.'

The scroll! I forget about it. I reach back into my ninja pouch and touched it.

It fine. Good that a relief.

I escaped the rope that bounded me.

And randomly pick my direction, and headed out in it. Mistake ran off in that direction.

I knew that they would notice but that soon, it wasn't possible unless they were two groups following me.

Shit. Fuck. Crap on duckling.

West I need to head west to Konoha. Safe heaven. Maybe it was in middle of a war with Iwagakure and Kumogakure. But it was the best bet. Right now.

I barely miss being hit by a kunai. Great this one was tha assassinate squad sent to kill me. Stupid Konto. He doesn't want any lose ends. Which meant me.

Great. I was so going to die. _**Again.**_

The thing was that I didn't follow his order to seal on the Eight Tailed Beast into Killer Bee, my friend. I only sealed half, I would of killed Bee if I sealed all of it. And now he wants me dead.

All Because I didn't want to kill him.

Cursed my soft heart.

He didn't from it in the manga so why didn't do it.

Maybe because he was my friend?

Maybe at was it?


End file.
